


Korrasami Month Prompts

by Pillowscience21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Boat, Canon, Cute, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month 2019, Korrasami is Canon, Korrasami month prompt, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Scars, Sea, if you wanted angst you came to the wrong story, prompts, seriously so fluffy your teeth will rot out, they love eachother and im crying, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: Yay! Korrasami month! Here are the works for the prompts i have chosen, i wont be writing for a all of them because i have been a rather busy bee lately!





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Korrasami month! Here are the works for the prompts i have chosen, i wont be writing for a all of them because i have been a rather busy bee lately!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Turf Wars Korra and the gang have an important meeting with Prince Wu and the other world leaders in order to begin the integration of democracy into the Earth Kingdom. Prince Wu is as he has always been... just a little annoying.

Korra leans back in the stiff chair idly swirling the water in the cup in front of her, she knew being part of these meetings would be boring, but this is a whole new level of boring. She glances around the room, everyone else looks just as uninterested in Tenzin’s one hour history lesson on the history of Democracy in the other kingdoms as she does, Mako is picking imaginary lint off of his coat, Bolin is drawing what looks like stick figures in his notebook, even Zhu Li looks like she might fall asleep on the stack of papers she is leaning on, Lin in particular looks like she may start punching holes in the ground any minute.

 

Korra lets out a quiet huff of air, and pulls a single water droplet from her glass flattens it into a circle and looks through it to Tenzin’s serious expression, nearling losing it in a fit of giggles when his face moves and contorts within the water’s confines. The flash of a door opening behind Tenzin catches her attention, and she drops her new toy back into the glass in time to catch Asami’s eye and flashes her a toothy grin as she quietly closes the door and walks into the room. “Sorry i’m late everyone, please forgive me for interrupting Tenzin please proceed.”

 

Korra scoots the chair beside her away from the table as Asami makes her way around to sit, even though her and Asami have been inseparable the past few weeks Korra felt her heart flip, she had no idea that love could feel this way. Just a few hours apart while Asami took care of some matters at her company felt like eternity Korra _missed_ her, and she couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across her face as Asami took her place beside her and blushed under Korra’s intense gaze. Korra was just opening her mouth to say something when a hand snakes its way around Asami’s shoulder and pulls until she turns to look at the person in the chair next to her.

 

“Nice to see you again Asami, i’m sure you remember me Prince Wu, i’m sort of the whole reason all of this is happening in the first place.” Wu, completely oblivious to Asami’s uninterested glare and the fact that everyone in the room has now turned to glare too, continues to speak leaning uncomfortably close as he does so. “I must say you are looking amazing as always, you _must_ give me the name of your tailor or maybe I could take you shopping sometime, we could get matching outfits what do you say?”

 

Asami in all her natural elegance and grace, simply raises an eyebrow and uses a single finger to flick Wu’s hand off of her shoulder before she speaks, “That’s not something I would ever be interested in.”

 

“You can’t be serious Wu we _talked_ about this.” Mako chides from his spot on the other side of the Prince.

 

Wu clutches his chest dramatically feigning offence, “What? You said The Avatar was dating someone, you didn’t say anything about her pretty friend!”

 

“Why don’t you just assume that nobody in this room wants to date you.” Mako says rubbing his temples.

 

“Why not, i’m a catch!” Wu starts and a quiet argument breaks out between the two that Korra watches in amusement as the vain on the side of Mako’s head looks like it will burst.

 

A pale hand runs along her covered forearm that is resting on the table before coming to rest over her hand lacing their fingers together. “Hi.” Asami says sweetly giving Korra’s hand a squeeze, effectively shutting out the world around them so Korra’s sole focus is the piercing green eyes in front of her and the ruby lips pulled into a gentle smile.

 

“You know prince Wu was right about one thing.” Korra says shifting slowly so their knees bump gently under the table.

 

“And what is that?”

 

“You do look _amazing_ , as always.” Korra humms leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Asami’s lips. “And you are very, very pretty.” She gives her another light peck satisfied when Asami pulls back with a huge grin and a cute pink blush on her cheeks.

 

“Oh.” Is all Korra hears from behind Asami, as the rest of the room comes into focus and she realizes everyone saw their exchange. Bolin was covering his mouth in an attempt to quiet his giggles and Mako simply smirked behind the prince who looked equal parts dumbstruck and defeated. The first ever meeting for the democratization of the Earth Kingdom went very smoothly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Come yell at me on Tumblr @pillowscience21


	2. In The Moonlight

"Should we be doing this?" Asami asks, the uncertainty in her voice betrays her relaxed posture as she watches Korra rummage around in her pocket for a key. Asami leans against the icy wall behind her and pulls the fur parka Korra gave her more tightly around her body. Two weeks they have been in the South Pole, what started as a trip to check the southern spirit portals security in the wake of Tokuga's disappearance turned into a family gathering, Korra's cousins even came down from the north for the festivities. That is where they should be now, someone arranged a huge bonfire and the surrounding villages all brought a signature dish to be shared, which Korra stole from the kitchen and shoved into a wicker basket that dangles loosely in her free hand as she finally produces a key and puts it in the intricate looking lock that opens a gate leading outside the palace walls. "I thought the only way out of the palace walls was through the main gates." 

 "There are a lot of ways out, this is the easiest." Korra chuckled. "We spent all week hanging out with everyone, and all day helping them set up their party I think we earned some time to ourselves." 

 "Thats true, but where are we going?" 

 Korra just throws a sly grin over her shoulder as the lock clicks and she pushes the gate open and holds her hand out for Asami, the snow flurries around her the glow of the moon illuminates the white expanse before them, she finds she is moving to Korra before she even makes the decision to, her feet move of their own accord drawn into the woman's orbit, a tidal force hopeless to the gravity of _her_ , the most powerful person in the world, the smartest woman she has ever known, the love her her life - their gloved hands intertwine effortlessly. As they pass through the ice walls Asami catches sight of a snowmobile carefully packed, clearly they will be gone for more than just a simple picnic.

"Its not too far." Korra says climbing in front and making sure Asami has a tight grip on her waist before hitting the throttle. Asami lays her chin on Korra's back watching with interest as they slide easily over snow and ice, until they reach a tree line. Korra navigates easily through this sweet smelling trees on a trail Asami couldn't even see, if it were anyone else Asami would be an anxious mess, relinquishing control to anyone has always been difficult for her. With Korra it is different, even in their darkest times she knows she can rely on her, she splays her hands over Korra's midsection and squeezes her a little closer to her front and idly hopes Korra feels the same way. Finally their snowmobile comes to a stop just behind a line of trees that seem to be sitting on the edge of some sort of clearing, the shadows from the trees curl and twist in gnarly patterns across the white plain ahead, the wind causes them to dance in the bright light of the moon. Korra hands Asami a backpack and puts one over her own shoulders before pulling their food basket from the machine as well, taking Asami's hand in her free hand.

"Its just up this ridge." Korra says as they crunch through soft fluffy snow coming to a stop a few feet away from a cliffs edge overlooking the ocean, white glaciers are illuminated by the moons light some are glowing a bright blue hue thrown across the calm sea before them. 

"Wow, Korra its so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this." Asami says turning to Korra who is watching her with a soft smile, her arms move in a soft pattern, she feels the air around her warm slightly, its such a simple thing for Korra to do but it warms Asami to her very core a wave of affection taking over - she couldn't stop herself from leaning in for a kiss if she had tried.

"I love you Korra." Asami hums once she pulls away from the sweet kiss. 

"This isn't even the best part, but it wont start for another hour so i figured we should eat." Korra grins dropping her backpack on the ground and pulling out a small three sided tent and a blanket, working together it takes no time at all to get their little camp set up, it reminds Asami of the time they spent in the spirit world. They camped most nights and Asami found she enjoyed the simple things with Korra, taking turns fluffing blankets and putting tent poles together all while chatting and making playful jokes with one another. Now they fall back into the routine easily until the camp is set and Korra has a mouthful of noodles telling Asami an animated story about a penguin seal that got into her room one time and it took her hours to finally catch it and put it back outside. 

Korra keeps the tent warm with her bending the occasional breeze comes through the open side but Asami finds she enjoys the slight chill the crisp air brings with it, she leans back on her palms stretching her legs so they bump Korra's knee gently. Korra smiles at that, glancing at Asami over the fire she is bending to warm up tea, the gentle flame illuminates the crystal blue eyes and causes Korra's feature to sharpen in the dim glow.

 "Don't let me distract you." Asami says, feeling more distracted herself than Korra looks. 

"You've been distracting me since the day we met, I don't think ill ever get used to how you take my breath away Asami."  Korra says smoothly reaching to squeeze Asami's leg gently, the spot Korra touches sends a spark and shiver through Asami despite the many layers of fabric between them. Asami is contemplating how she can gracefully maneuver over their makeshift picnic so she can feel those hands everywhere when something outside catches Korra's attention and she looks back to Asami with a look of pure joy and excitement.

 "Its starting!" Korra says launching herself from her spot and dragging Asami outside with her. 

Asami doesn't know what she was expecting when Korra dragged her out to a cliff in the middle of the south overlooking the ocean glaciers, but whatever it was it could never compare to this. The sky is illuminated shimmering beams of green and pink painted across the dark expanse, and though Asami could see these lights from the palace this is like a different universe entirely, she feels she could reach out and touch them, she is on the edge of the world and this otherworldly force may pull her in and carry her away to places unknown. A soft hand on her shoulder pulls her from her trance and Asami looks at Korra who smiles back and tips her head slightly. "Look at the water." 

Asami does as instructed and gasps, the colors seem to dip into the ocean and move with the motion of the sea, the glaciers dotting the horizon look alive with color, sparkling brightly through their base and into the ocean where a variety of colorful spirits swim in intricate swirling patters all around the ice mountains that stretch into the endless abyss. Asami feels a few tears slip down her cheeks and Korra simply presses against her back and wipes them gently, they stay like that for just a few minutes until the light show abruptly ends as quickly as it began and they are bathed in the moons dim glow once again. 

Korra's soft voice pulls Asami from her trance, "When i was recovering, I discovered this place. I was having a really bad week, physically I was ok but spiritually i still felt as broken as ever. So I would ride Naga for hours into the forest and stay the night in the woods to try to reconnect with nature and with myself. When i found this place it was just like this, the moon was high in the sky and the glaciers glowed from the light it casts, and then the Aurora started so suddenly i thought i was having some sort of vision." Korra turns Asami gently in her arms until they are face to face emerald eyes meet crystal shimmering in the moons white glow. "It helped me remember how wonderful this world is, how much there is to save, this beauty and the spirits that dwell here. It gave me the courage to fight even harder to get better, to get back to everything i love, to get back to the people I love." 

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Asami whispered, running her gloved hands up Korra's arms. "I love you Korra, and I pinch myself every day that I get to be here with you, like this." 

"I love you too Asami, so much." She isn't sure who moved first but it doesn't matter because they are both pulled to each other by an unknown force into a deep kiss, Korra's lips move like molasses over hers, she kisses her like she is the only she needs in the world and Asami has to hold back tears with the swell of emotion that passes between them through the gesture. 

Later when the glow of the moon begins to fade and give way for the rising of the sun Asami takes a moment to take in the sight before her, Korra's features are soft in the gentle light and she has to untangle her hand from the fur blankets they are wrapped in to cup Korra's cheek in her palm and run her thumb over the shadow below soft lips. Asami makes a decision then, that Korra like this wrapped in her arms, legs intertwined in the soft glow of the sleepy moon is definitely the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! Yell at me on tumblr @pillowscience21


	3. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra take a vacation on the Sea

Asami sighs stretching her limbs lazily she can tell the sun has been up for some time without even opening her eyes, normally she would reprimand herself for sleeping so late, “The morning is for getting things done.” That is what her father used to always say. But the gentle rocking of the surface beneath her and the soothing sound of water all around never fails to lull her into a deep dreamless sleep, she shivers goose bumps forming on her skin and rolls to the side intent on pulling her human heater closer but when she feels the sheets next to her cold and empty her eyes snap open.

 

“Did I really sleep _that_ late?” Asami said to the empty room, the canvas walls whipped in and out along with the whistle of the wind. Asami sits up locating her clothes at the end of the bed and pulls them on quickly trying in vain to stathe off the bitter cold, she decides to put on an extra layer of socks before pulling her combat boots on over them. She makes her way outside pushing the canvas door to the side and taking a deep soothing breath of sea air, the mist tickles her nose as the crisp salt wakes up her senses, she spots a familiar figure on bow of the boat, Korra is sitting in a Lotus Position, eyes closed in a meditative state. Asami walks quietly and takes a seat beside her leaning back on her hands and takes another relaxing breath of sea air.

 

“I was wondering when you would wake up. Did you sleep well?” Korra said, her eyes remained closed, Asami used the moment to take her girlfriend in,  she looks ruffled from sleeping in her clothes, her short chestnut hair whipped in the wind a stray piece sticks to Korra’s lips and Asami reaches out and brushes it away before speaking.

 

“I slept better than I ever have before, I was disappointed however when I woke up and my human space heater wasn't anywhere to be found.”

 

Korra grinned and turned to look at Asami  “I’m sorry, I felt so at peace when I woke this morning I just had to meditate. I promise to fulfill my duty as an Asami warmer tomorrow morning though.”

 

“I’m going to hold you to that. When I agreed to sail from pole to pole with you for our anniversary I was expecting to ride on a cruise ship, not on a small pontoon with nothing but canvas walls to protect from the cold.”

 

“You know, if you want to find a cruise ship to take we probably still could.” Korra said more than a little concern in her eyes.

 

Asami put her hand to her chin, feigning deep contemplation. “Hmmm, no. I think i'll just have to force you to cuddle with me every night and morning until we make it to the South Pole.”

 

“I think I can handle that.” Korra chuckled standing and moving her arms in a gentle motion, immediately Asami felt the air around her warm before it pulled her gently into Korra’s waiting arms. She took the opportunity to bury her nose in Korra’s collar and inhale the familiar scent of her girlfriend.

 

“you always smell like the ocean.” Asami hummed into tan skin before pulling back to look into Korra’s eyes, even with the bright sky and water all around them, Korra’s eyes were still the most stunning blue she had ever seen.  “I can’t believe it’s been two whole years. I love you Korra.”

 

“I love you too Asami, these past two years have been the best of my life. You are the best parter a woman could ask for and everyday I have to pinch myself when I realize of all the people you could have been with, you choose me.” Korra said leaning in for a lingering kiss.

Asami cupped Korra’s cheek in her palm running her thumb over soft lips, enjoying the way Korra’s breath hitched before she placed a kiss on Asami’s gentle thumb. “Korra, I feel the same way, you are the most incredible selfless person I know. I would do anything for you and I cant wait to see what our future together has in store for us.”

 

Korra’s response was to lean in for a another kiss, this one was like a spark igniting a flame between them,  Asami greedily accepted taking the opportunity to deepen it as she presses her body tightly to Korra’s. The wind around them still whipped and the rocking boat caused them to sway gently in eachothers arms, Asami fisted Korra’s shirt in her hands for a moment then flattened her palms over Korra’s broad back as she pulled away to take a breath not before pulling gently on Korra’s bottom lip with her teeth. Korra’s eyes were dark and her pupils blown her breath was coming out in sharp pants, she already looked completely wrecked, Asami decided that is one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen. Korra ran her palms from Asami’s hips up her waist and around beneath her shoulder blades rubbing small circles that sent a shiver up Asami’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Korra may have whispered her name, but the sound was lost in the wind and waves around them until Korra leaned in her breath tickling Asami’s ear, “I recall I promised to warm you up Miss Sato. The Avatar always keeps her promises.”


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns something new about Asami everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

A yellow glow leaves a stripe of color across the darkened room, Korra lets out a content sigh and continues tracing patterns on alabaster skin. When Asami asked her to move in it felt like second nature to say yes, and she thanks the spirits every day for bringing them together, for bringing her back to _this_ \- this wonderful life with the most amazing woman in the world.

 

Korra traces a finger over Asami’s bare back cross her shoulders and follows the dip of her spine all the way to her hip’s that shift subtly entangling their legs and pressing the length of their bodies closer together. All the times Korra imagined seeing Asami this way, she always pictured her skin to be a perfect serene canvas clear of any marks, but true to her nature Asami surprises her and continues to amaze her. Korra’s hand lands on a small raised line, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye, but Korra finds it and smooths the skin with a feather touch.

 

“Tell me about this one.” She asks.

 

Asami hums into the crook of Korra’s neck, kissing her lightly over her pulse point, “That one is from when you were gone actually, I was working late on the production floor and a wire cable snapped on one of the engine cranes, I managed to avoid being hit too hard with it, just the edge caught my hip.”

 

“Your job is so dangerous, sometimes it terrifies me to think of you around all of that heavy machinery, but I know if anyone can walk away from an accident it would be you.”

 

“Ha, you’re one to talk.” Asami chuckles running her hands over Korra’s forearm scraping her nails slightly over the web of raised skin the poison left there.

 

Korra grasps Asami’s chin gently between her index finger and thumb gently tugging so their eyes meet, before tracing the line of Asami’s jaw down her flexing neck and across her collarbone and down the center of her chest, she smiles when Asami’s breath hitches as her fingers find a small red dot nestled between her bare breasts.

 

“And what about this one?” Korra asks as she shifts so she can hover over the spot with her lips.

 

“Ahh-uh… T-that one is stupid.” Asami says, unable to hide how her breathing speeds up as Korra allows her hot breath to paint her skin.

 

“Nothing you ever do is stupid Asami.” Korra grins, as Asami weaves a hand in her hair - a silent plea.

 

“Ha you would be surprised. I was working on my car, I didn’t let the engine cool before I started taking bolts out, I thought my gloves would protect me but I dropped one of the bolts… and it landed… well…”

Asami’s sentence was cut off by a sharp gasp as Korra places her lips on the spot and sucks lightly humming into creamy skin as she does. She finally releases the captive skin with a slight pop, pleased with the light pink color it had taken in her wake. “Mmm I don’t blame it, your boobs are amazing.”

 

“Ahh… Korra.” Asami twists slightly underneath her and Korra decides this is a sight she will never get sick of - Asami Sato, graceful, elegant, sophisticated laid out before her writhing in the sheets looking wild and untamed, begging for more. Korra grins turning to nip the skin of Asami’s right breast, eliciting another sharp gasp from the woman, before she slides down farther replacing hands with lips when she finds a small jagged scar on just below Asami’s left ribs.

 

“And this one?” She asks before dragging her tongue over the light scar, earning a low moan from her lover, and feeling a familiar sympathetic throb between her own legs.

 

“Ohh spirits Korra…that one is stupid too, it doesn’t matter.” Asami manages to gasp between labored breaths, but Korra wants to know the answer to her question, she is on a quest to learn everything there is to possibly know about Asami Sato. Even things like this, that seem small and insignificant, they mean everything to Korra, things like this are what make Asami who she is, they shaped her into the woman she loves more than anyone in this world, another piece of the wonderful puzzle that is the love of her life.  

 

Korra looks up meeting emerald eyes with her own before tasting that wonderful skin again adding teeth to nip lightly at the jagged line. “Tell me.”

 

Asami groans closing her eyes and taking a ragged breath, “I fell out of a tree when I was a kid, I landed on a garden decoration.”

 

“Was that so hard.” Korra chuckles and moves up again, so that her lips hover over Asami’s and she positions her leg between Asami’s, they groan in unison when the other woman presses her hips up to drag her heat over Korra’s thigh.

 

“Korra, I love you but if you don’t kiss me right now I might explode.” Asami says, heavy breaths painting Korra’s lips just out of reach as her hips start moving in a steady rhythm against her thigh.

 

“I thought you would never ask.” Korra says, leaning in to kiss a light scar on Asami’s jaw before moving up and capturing her lips in her own. She would have to finish her journey for knowledge later, right now Asami needs her.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind most of these have been speed written and minimally edited
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life! <3 Yell at me on Tumblr @pillowscience21


End file.
